James Howlett
James "Logan" Howlett (ジェームズ・“ローガン”・ハウレット, Jēmuzu "Rōgan" Hauretto), also known as Wolverine (ウルヴァリン, Uruvarin), and once known as "Weapon X", is fictional character and one of the protagonists of the ''Marvel'' series created by Jack Kirby. He is one of the oldest known mutant super-heroes alive, and the field leader of the X-Men. Haunted by memories of the life that was stolen from him, Logan is a rebellious loner forced into being the reluctant leader of the X-Men. His rapid healing ability and indestructible adamantium metal claws capable of slicing through almost any substance known to man make him a fearsome combatant. Only with the help of the team can Wolverine hope to protect the world from its own bleak future and continue Xavier's mission of peace. "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice." :—Wolverine. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Steve Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Logan Howlett Logan has black hair, blue eyes and Caucasian skin. He has a very muscular and masculine appearance. He usually wears a grey T-shirt, with a dog tag necklace, jeans and a belt. Sometimes with a brown jacket. As Wolverine On missions, he wears a gold and blue sleeveless uniform with a mask covering most of his face. He also wears blue gloves and boots. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 200+ years * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'3" * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Wolverine appears to be on his wild side always growling, while on his other side, he shows to be attracted to redheads as he spotted Mary Jane and attempted to flirt with her in Parker's body but failed. His attitude often makes other heroes like Spidey feel uneasy of him around. He has a habit of calling a person "Bub". He seems a little stressed and a person who rarely smiles. He made friends with Hank McCoy although it's hard to win his trust. When he realized that White Queen saved Africa from the fearsome Shadow King, he became friendly with her. He took Bobby Drake back to the X-Men against the wishes of his parents and said, "your son is a mutant..." and Bobby liked the idea. He tries to Be mean. Relationships Friends/Allies * X-Men ** Professor X ** Storm ** Cyclops‎ ** Marvel Girl ** White Queen ** Rogue ** Shadowcat ** Nightcrawler ** Beast ** Colossus ** Jubilee ** Spyke ** Iceman * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury * Spider-Man * Avengers ** Captain America Family * John Howlett, Sr. (father) * Elizabeth Howlett (née Hudson) (mother) * John Howlett, Jr. (older brother) * Sabretooth (Possible half-brother) * X-23 (Female Clone/"daughter") Neutral * Caliban * Deadpool Rivals Enemies * Team X ** Lady Deathstrike ** Omega Red * Collector * Wendigos * Juggernaut * Mesmero * Shadow King * Kang the Conqueror * Blob * Toad * Arcade Powers and Abilities Wolverine has mutant powers which has animalistic traits and characteristics. Powers * Apparent Immortality: Wolverine regenerates fatal wounds almost instantaneously. This also keeps him eternally young. This also seems to affect Wolverine's aging. As he is actually over 200 years old, but he only appears to be in his early 30's. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine's primary mutant power is his powerful regenerating ability. He has the ability to repair massive tissue damage in a short amount of time. Wolverine can regenerate from cuts in a few seconds, broken bones in a minute or two, and a lost limb or damaged organ in a short period of time. * Adamantium Skeleton: Wolverine's bones are bio-fused with nigh-indestructible metal known as Adamantium. Not only does this make his bones nigh unbreakable, but he is able to accomplish impressive feats with them. ** Adamantium Claws: With his bones laced/covered in adamantium, Wolverine's claws are also laced with the indestructible substance. Wolverine is capable of using his claws in lethal combat. He is capable of slicing through practically anything. However, objects with similar durability to his own adamantium (I.E Captain America's shield, Thor's Uru Hammer) are capable of resisting his scratches. * Superhuman Physical Attributes: His strength, mobility, stamina & resilience are beyond human limits. This enables him to go toe-to-toe with Sabretooth without the need for his claws. ** Superhuman Strength: He possess a low-superhuman degree of strength. As he is in the comics, Wolverine is capable of lifting (over-heading) about 2 tons. ** Superhuman Agility: ** Superhuman Reflexes: Abilities * Strong Will: * Master-Combat Skills: * Genius Intelligence Level: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early history "Howlett! We need recon!" "I'm workin' on it, bub!" :—Jack Fury to Wolverine. Logan's early life is unclear. He is known to be very old. James Howlett in the World War II joined the war as an ally, he joined the Howling Commandos and invaded Red Skull's castle alongside Captain America and Bucky as shown stealthily sneaking behind HYDRA troops through a small river and pounced on them. Weapon X He encountered Mystique in the form of Raven. She knew him by the name of James, though it is never revealed whether this is his real name or one he simply used. She was part of Weapon X and the two loved each other. He surrendered himself to Weapon X so that she could escape. He then became a Weapon X experiment so she could be free. The program covered his bones in adamantium and gave him razor sharp claws. He performed several missions, one was to kill a man called Maverick. Once Wolverine learned the man had a child he could not do it, so Sabretooth was brought in to finish the job. All Wolverine really remembers of the mission was staggering into flames to rescue the man's daughter and finding the man gone. The program then wiped his memory erasing all of his early life. In Japan At one point Logan was in love with a beautiful girl named Mariko Yashida. But her father wanted her to marry a man named Haradabecause he was of Japanese nobility and a member of the Yakuza Crime Circle. Harada challenged Logan to a samurai match for Mariko's hand. Swords only, no powers. Logan beat Harada but Mariko still chose Harada. It turns out that if she had not the clan would have killed Logan and her on the spot. He left Japan heartbroken and confused. Becoming part of the X-Men Wolverine, at some later point, joined the X-Men at the Xavier Mansion. He became very close with the other X-Man Rogue. She saw him as a father figure and may have had a crush on him, probably because the two were so alike and she did not get along as well with the other members of the team. Unfortunately he was constantly coming and going, much to the irritation of Rogue. He became known among the students for raising the threat level in the Danger Room beyond what the students could handle. Logan also became aware of Emma Frost and the Massachusetts Academy. He knew that Emma's school was like Xavier's but she was teaching them to bully others. This was something that few of the other X-Men knew about. Wolverine and Cyclops took part in advertising the team to better their image. Their pictures were used on billboards to promote the team. This drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill. Explosion Logan intended to leave once again. He said good bye to Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Colossus by capturing them with the Danger Room. He waved good bye to Jean, who waved back, and was glared at by Scott because of it. Beast got him to talk to Rogue, who was upset at his leaving again. He tried to comfort her but she angrily stormed off. He walked back to the mansion intending to say farewell to Xavier and Ororo Munroe. However, before he could he saw Xavier writhe in pain. Jean was also in pain. Logan ran up to Xavier only to be caught in some kind of explosion. Afterwards he got up looking around. He saw many of the students injured and Scott desperately looking for Jean. Without Xavier the X-Men broke up and went on their separate ways. Logan took a motorcycle with his stuff on it and wandered the country. He became wanted by the Mutant Response Division. He encountered Colonel Moss somehow and the Colonel became determined to capture the mutant. Over time he lost track of all of the other X-Men. Synopsis ''X-Men'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Wolverine Wikipedia * Wolverine Marvel Database * Wolverine The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wiki * Wolverine Ultimate Spider-Man Animated Series Wiki * Wolverine Wolverine and X-men Wiki * Wolverine X-Men Evolution Wiki * Wolverine X-Men Evolution Wiki Notes & Trivia *… Category:Characters